


Eviction Notice

by fanpire109



Series: The Stilinski Family [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, Bottom Derek Hale, Established Relationship, Gentle Sex, Human Alpha Stiles, M/M, Male Lactation, Marriage, Mpreg, Omega Derek, Omega Derek Hale, Pregnant Derek Hale, Pregnant Sex, Slash, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanpire109/pseuds/fanpire109
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is pregnant with his and Stiles twins and overdue, this is the story of them trying to start labor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eviction Notice

Derek slowly lowered himself into the couch, groaning as he felt the boys wake up and immediately start kicking each other. If their behavior in utero was any kind of warning it was that those two did not get along.

Stiles sat next to his husband and gently rubbed his swollen belly effectively getting the boys to calm a little bit. Stiles then pulled Derek into his arms while soothingly rubbing his pregnant belly.

"Stiles, would you please....."

"No, it's not going to happen!"

"Why not? Am I too fat that you can't get it up for me anymore?"

"Oh, you know better than that. Last week, when we tried you screamed because it hurt so bad and you forced me out. I'm not doing that to you again."

"Stiles, I don't care anymore. I'm a week and a half overdue, I just want them out. Why is it that you practically jumped me the second I said something about having another baby, but when I'm ready to bring said babies into the world you won't."

"Sweetheart, I know last time I got you pregnant on accident, but sex was also involved in that as it is with the creation of every baby ever created and it didn't cause you pain."

"Well, if you're not willing to help me with this then could you at least go pick up my daughter from school?"

"Yes, I'll go get OUR daughter."

"I carried her"

"I put her inside you, just like I put those two little boys inside of you. I know you're miserable, but as soon as they're born they'll start growing up on us. So, please try to enjoy carrying them."

"Spoken like someone who has never been pregnant"

Choosing to ignore that last comment Stiles gently kissed each side of Derek's belly and said "Bye, boys Daddy loves you! Be good for Mommy while I'm gone." Stiles then kissed Derek before leaving. 

Stiles would never understand how Derek felt because sexually he was an alpha and sexually Derek was an omega, which meant that he could get pregnant, carry, deliver, and nurse children just as a woman could. Alphas were like your typical male.

Derek forced himself up and off the couch to start making Lilly's afternoon snack. He was worried about how their daughter would adjust to having two baby brothers after being the center of their worlds for so long. At 7, she seemed to understand what was going on and was when very protective of Derek's belly. Derek angrily sliced apples remembering how earlier today Deaton had refused to induce labor because the boys were handling the extra time in utero just fine. As a mother, he was glad that his children were safe, but he was also miserable. None of these damn alphas understood what it was like to carry around another human being inside them let alone two.

Derek was the only male omega in the pack and neither Lydia or Allison had any children yet, so he was alone in his misery.

Derek looked up as he heard movement and little footsteps coming his way. Lilly was rushing towards him with construction paper in her hand.

"Mommy! Look what I had in art class today." She said handing Derek a fingers painting of their family. In the painting, Derek's belly was large and inside it were two smiling baby boys labeled Liam and Lawson.

"This is beautiful, baby. I'm going to put it right on the fridge."

Lilly proudly sat and ate his snack as Derek hung the picture who chuckled at the way Lilly drew her brothers.

That night, Derek was trying to get comfortable as Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek from behind and said "I've been thinking, and if you're sure you'll be fine then I'll help you start labor."

"Finally" Derek said before shedding his clothes and putting lots of pillows behind his back and hips.

Stiles chuckled before starting to kiss his husband. He ran his hands down Derek's body trying to memorize how his pregnant belly felt under his hand. After some prep he slowly entered Derek. Being careful to not go in too hard and keeping an eye on Derek's facial expressions. Normally, he loves sex while Derek in pregnant, but the fact that his babies are so close to being born from the same area he is currently occupying bothers him a little bit. Lilly was born five days early, so they didn't have this problem last time. 

Stiles continued his gently rhythm and found that this was actually sexier than even the kinkiest stuff they did in the past. He felt like he was actually making love to his husband and now just having sex. He came inside Derek, who was not far behind them and then they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Around 10 the next morning, Derek felt what was definitely a contraction go through his belly.

Within 30 minutes they were at the hospital and settled into a room.

3 hours later, Derek's water broke and he was 6 centimeters dilated.  
Stiles stayed by the side the entire time, rubbing his back and belly and just trying to comfort him.

4 hours later, Derek was ready to push. He started to bear down and felt the first baby start his journey down the birth canal.

1 1/2 hours later the cries of their second son were heard in the delivery room. Stiles cut the cords of both babies and after both were cleaned and given a clean bill of health they were given to Derek to be fed. Luckily, both boys took to nursing well and immediately latched onto the nipple provided.

Stiles looked at the love of his life nursing their children, and he felt like his heart was going to burst. He couldn't believe that he was being blessed again being able to watch as Derek's body changed to accommodate their growing baby boys, how he pushed them into this world, and was now nursing them. He felt like he could appreciate it more this time around. He was still in high school when Lilly was born and was terrified out of his mind.

Later, Scott and Allison brought Lilly to meet her new baby brothers and she was so excited that she got to hold both and pick which got to be Liam Andrew and which one got to be Lawson Christopher. Lawson and the one born first and Liam was their youngest. Stiles sat on Derek's hospital bed with his family in his arms and was so grateful for every one of them. He kissed Derek and then placed his hand on his still slightly distended tummy before whispering in his ear, "I can't wait until you let me put around one in here."

He was also grateful that all three of his children were on the bed especially Liam, whom Derek was nursing at that moment because it saved Stiles from being hit. At least for now.


End file.
